


Day 2: Ineffable

by Kittens_secret



Series: SPN tumblr prompt [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Masturbation, Poor Cas needs instructions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: Too great to be expressed in words.





	Day 2: Ineffable

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware of the rating change. This one is Rated E for a reason.

Ineffable: Too great to be expressed in words.

Cas looked around the bunker again before grabbing Dean's laptop and retreating to his room. He had been waiting for the boys to go to sleep before he decided to try this sinful act. Opening it slowly he pushed the power button. Sam had gone over basic computer skills with him but he had yet to grasp the finer points. Moving his finger over the “pad” Sam had called it, he clicked on the picture of the fox. Clicking on the empty bar he thought a moment. He didn't know exactly where to go from here clicking on the empty bar he decided to just type what Dean had told him.

“P...o...r...n...” he used his one finger to find each letter then clicked the search button. 

He was greeted by 2.5 billion results. Moving the mouse he decided to click on the first one. He was greeted by a page full of moving pictures. One of the ones that piqued his interest was 'Hot young blonde gets creampie'

“Well Dean always says pie is good.” he clicked on it and slowly began watching.

The movie opened to a woman sitting on a black sofa.  
'so tell me a little about yourself' a voice from off-screen said  
'My name is Brittney, I'm 21, in school for nursing, looking to make a bit of extra cash for school.'  
“Hello Brittney,” Cas mumbled  
watching a bit further Cas didn't get it, all they were doing was asking her questions and asking her to remove her clothing.

Frowning he clicked the back button taking him back to the search page. He sat thinking for a while, he found the search bar and typed in 'how to masturbate.' he had heard the phrase before but had never known how to accomplish it. He clicked a link that looked useful he set the computer on the bed as the movie started to play the man wasn't wearing pants so Cas quickly followed to comply. Crawling back onto the bed he mimicked the man's position leaning back against the wall with his legs slightly spread. The man started at the base stroking firmly for the first couple inches, Castiel followed letting out a surprised gasp. Soon Cas realizes there is a clear liquid forming at the tip, the man on the video keeps swiping it with his palm and spreading it over himself. Cas does this himself and soon finds his hand sliding smoother over the entire length, looking up again he sees the man on the screen using his other hand to carefully tug on his sac. Castiel frowns and it takes him a couple tries before he can figure out how to bend and move his arms to accomplish both. 

“This is more difficult than I thought it would be,” he mumbles to himself but it soon tapers off to a moan as the slight pressure makes his cock twitch and his stomach get butterflies. He tugged slightly and felt his other hand tighten making more precum bead at the top. 

Looking back to the video he sees the man using his first two fingers and his thumb to rub the tip and vein just on the underside. Cas follows and lets his head fall back with a moan. He's beginning to understand why mortals enjoy this so much. He feels his stomach begin to tighten and furrows his brow, his legs are tingling and he can feel his balls begin to pull up towards his shaft. A couple more swipes of his hand over the entire length has him holding his breath while his hips get a mind of their own. Jerking up into his hand a few times he lets out a long moan followed by the feeling of his body going lax while droplets of opalescent fluid land on his shirt and hand. Cas lets himself sink back into the pillows and sighs. He sees why humans enjoy this particular extracurricular activity, it truly is....indescribable

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got this close, being a girl I don't have much experience with male technique.
> 
> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
